


soulmates

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 14





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for cursing lol

Soulmates. They permeated every form of romantic media, from YA novels to Cosmopolitan articles telling you how to prepare for meeting yours. And while to most people the idea of meeting ones soulmate was exciting at best and nerve-wracking at worst, Shinwon absolutely dreaded meeting his. 

The way soulmates worked seemed almost cruel to Shinwon. The idea that there were a handful of people out there who, from the second you made eye contact, would know all of you. Would know you past, your fears, your hopes, and your dreams. To meet someone and have your entire soul laid bare for them to judge, for them to accept or reject at will. 

Shinwon had spent most of his life, cast out and unloved, and why would his soulmate be any different? The people who had only known parts of him hadn't liked what they found, so someone who know all of him, all the way down do his bones, would surely be disgusted. He spent a lot of time walking with his head down, his height felt oppressive and going a long way to prevent him from blending in the way he wanted to. 

Shinwon thought the universe was laughing at him, when it gave him one of the most cliche Soulmate meetings known to man. 

Like in every YA romance novel that Shinwon had read and dismissed outright, he was headed to class, in a hurry because he was _late_ and later he would cite the fact that _Gimmie More_ was blasting in his headphones, so it made sense that he didn't hear the group of students coming around the corner, and subsequently spilling his iced coffee all over a boy with curly hair and bright brown eyes. 

There were a variety of reasons for the events that followed, but Shinwon would have to say that it was a mixture of exhaustion, losing his coffee that doubled as his breakfast, knowing that he was definitely going to be late for class and the icing on the cake that the boy on the floor was most definitely his soulmate. 

The boy, who was smiling at Shinwon like he'd seen the sun for the first time, even while he sat on the floor, covered in a venti coffee. 

_"At least it wasn't hot"_ Shinwon's panicked mind provided, right before it all started pouring in. Suddenly Shinwon knew that the boy didn't actually like coffee and that he preferred hot chocolate. He also knew that hot chocolate reminded the boy of when his mom would make it from scratch when he'd come home from school on cold days. Small facts trickled in, slowly at first, but then in a torrent. 

Shinwon bowed deeply and let out a squeaked apology, before he promptly fled the scene, the knowledge that the boy, Changgu, preferred sunsets to sunrises haunting him all the way back to his dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another prompt i felt like i couldn't properly vibe with, but i hope it turned out alright! Lemme know what you think
> 
> you can find me on twitter @_faerietales


End file.
